The advantages of reflux during distillation are well known. Many different processes have been used for hydrocarbon gas separation by means of cryogenics. Some of these processes use unusual methods of reflux to enhance the recovery of desirable components. Heat is supplied through a combination of feed heater, side and bottom reboilers to supply the vapors necessary to demethanize the product. The purpose of this invention is to provide a process wherein one of three specific methods of reflux is used. This process allows higher recovery levels to be achieved than possible with conventional methods or reducing the consumption of utilities while maintaining comparable recovery. The selection of the specific reflux source is determined by design requirements for the particular application.